Two wrongs don't make a right
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Jasper is new to the family and is trying to adjust to his new lifestyle. When he slips up, Rosalie just can't help but have something to say about it. The two of them get into a fight and when Carlisle finds out he is not happy. This contains SPANKING!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A JASPER AND CARLISLE SPANKING FANFIC, I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE ECLIPSE BONUS FEATURE DOCUMENTARY WHEN JACKSON RATHBONE (MY PRETEND HUSBAND) SAID THIS REALLY CUTE QUOTE AND THEN I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS FIC ANYWAYS SO YEAH THIS CONTAINS SPANKING ALTHOUGH I THINK Y'ALL KNEW THAT… THX A TON TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Quote:_"I felt really bad for throwing punches at Nikki and Ashley, I'm pretty sure this goes against everything my Father taught me."_

Carlisle's POV

Rosalie was not happy with the new addition to our family. That was a well known fact. It had been nearly a month since Alice and Jasper had joined our coven.

Edward was grateful to have another brother; they got along pretty well now that Edward wasn't the only 'freak' in the family. Emmett was having the time of his life; having another guy to wrestle and spar with; someone with experience who could match Emmett's strength and claimed that he was someone 'who wouldn't cheat.' Esme was just thrilled to have another son and daughter to dote upon.

Although the boys where getting along fine, I knew that it would take some time for Alice and Rosalie to warm up to each other. Alice was doing everything possible to win Rosalie's approval, she wanted so badly for Rose to like her she would do basically anything that she asked.

They were slowly bonding over shopping trips and the fashion shows that they went to together. I was proud that Rosalie had put forth some sort of effort toward acting civil towards Alice.

But Jasper was, unfortunately, a whole other story. Rosalie refused to even acknowledge that he existed.

Even though Jasper was more of the quite type who kept to himself, he at least made an effort to be talkative once in a while. He was always polite, and did whatever he was told without a second thought. He was respectful, to say the least. He called me sir and Esme ma'am. I knew that he was just nervous on what to call us being a coven leader and surrogate father, but sir just sounded too formal for my taste.

I couldn't help but worry about Jasper, he struggled the most with his blood lust and it was a constant trial everyday for him to remain in control. Jasper's strength was something that I deeply admired.

One evening, I was halfway done with the thick Anatomy textbook that I was reading when Edward and the rest of the children returned home from school. "Dad, something's happened." Edward said slowly, stepping into my office.

"What is it? What happened, Edward? Is everyone alright?" I asked frantically, watching as Edward glanced around the room nervously. "Technically speaking, yes. But Jasper had an accident; him and Alice were hunting and ended up near a couple of campers. Jasper lost control and..." He trailed off.

I sighed and nodded my head in understanding. I knew that this day would have come eventually. I wasn't upset or angry with Jasper at all. I knew all too well that this diet was something that he struggled constantly with. I was more worried about how my newest son would cope.

Everyone's reaction was different. Esme was horrified with what she had done when she slipped up; accordingly she refused to feed for a month. After Edward's first killing he went on a rampage leaving us devastated with his absence for over a few years. However, Emmett was more accepting with these events; he chose to move on and not to dwell upon it. And Rosalie was relived, having gotten her revenge on the men that had hurt her she also felt free to move on unburdened.

I could only imagine that Jasper's reaction would revolve around self hatred and loathing. Jasper was too hard on himself and would no doubt beat himself up over this.

I ran out of the house and climbed into our car, this would have to be my favorite one, as it was the fastest. I stepped on the gas pedal, pushing the car as fast as it would go to get to the hunting area that we often went to.

I followed Jasper's sent; it didn't take me long to find him sitting down sulking. I approached him cautiously, not wanting to alarm him.

"Jasper, it happens to all of us." I told him reassuringly.

He gave no indication that I was there, but I knew that he had heard me. I sat down next to him, letting him know that I wasn't going to go away that easily.

"It's in our nature. Just because this happened doesn't mean that you're weak. Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rose, we've all been there."

"But you haven't." Jasper replied sharply.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, Jasper. You're right. I admit that I've never tasted human blood before. But that still doesn't mean that I don't understand what you're going through." I put my hand on his shoulder in some attempt to display to him that I cared about him.

"Jasper... I'm worried about you. Please don't feel as if you've let anyone down. I'm extremely proud of you and I know that this new lifestyle is hard for you, but I'm happy that you have―"

"You don't need to worry about me Sir, I'll be fine" He snapped. I sighed knowing that he would immediately brush off my praise.

"I know that, Jasper, but I can't help but worry; fatherly instincts and all. But you can't sit here sulking all day. You made a mistake, Jasper. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Come home whenever you're ready, Son." He nodded his head and said nothing.

I took his cue and left him alone. I knew from experience that given this situation he would most likely sink into a depression. Even Alice could do little to help him until he came to terms with what he had done. I just hoped for the family's sake that it would happen sooner rather than later.

I went back home slowly, thinking about every possible way that I could help Jasper. Maybe taking some time off from work and going away for awhile for some father son bonding time would do him some good. I barely knew Jasper. His past was something that he didn't like to talk about and would dismiss the subject whenever it came up. But, I made a vow to myself that I would get to know Jasper. Tonight I would sit him down and I would talk I don't care for how long but I would speak with him until he finally said something.

Jasper took the expression 'suffer in silence' to heart and I hated the fact that he was hurting and there was nothing that I could do about it to help him.

I approached the steps and went inside wearily. "How's Jasper?" Esme asked rushing over to my side."He's not feeling too badly for what happened is he?" She asked, I sighed and embraced her in a hug. "You know that Jasper is more of the grin and bear it type. He wouldn't say much but―"

"When does he ever?" Rosalie retorted with a sneer. "And this is exactly what we need right now, another reason for the Volturi to breathe down our necks. They already hate us for being the largest coven, besides them, and with Jasper slaughtering the whole town that's sure to be a death sentence."

"That's enough Rosalie." Esme snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes and ignored us, continued on reading her magazine. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went to go talk to Jasper," Emmett replied, making his way across the room and plopping himself down on the couch. "I don't see what the dig deal is anyway. He killed a human... so what? There's no reason for him to get all depressed and mopie about it."

"Emmett, the big deal is that Jasper struggles the most with our diet. He's used to feeding off of human blood and so resisting makes it even harder. I want you all to promise me that you won't make him feel any worse than he already does." I lectured my eyes resting specifically on Rosalie.

They all murmured a 'yes', and I nodded my head in gratitude while going into my office, resuming my paperwork. A few hours later I was nearly done, but that was when Alice tore through the room. I glanced up from my desk noticing her alarmed expression. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked, frantically.

"Jasper and Rosalie...They got into a fight. I'm really sorry Carlisle, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. But it's Rosalie's fault really. She just had to keep egging him on and so_"

"Where are they?" I asked tiredly, grabbing my Jacket and going down the stairs. When Alice answered, telling me that they were at the hunting grounds. I thanked her and headed over there in my car for the second time today.

I sighed to myself, as I cut the engine off and walked into the park, I was really not in the mood to deal with this sort of behavior. Although I knew that Rose had most likely came here to taunt Jasper I realized that he probably wasn't without fault either.

After following their scents I found the two of them. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

Jasper had Rosalie pinned to the ground, both of their blond hair was streaked with dirt and their clothes where tattered and ripped. They hissed and growled at each other vigorously.

Thankfully no limbs where missing.

I ran over to the two of them and pulled them apart. They growled at me in annoyance as I interrupted their fight. "Care to explain what happened?" I asked glancing between Rosalie and Jasper, demanding an explanation.

"She started it." Jasper hissed, trying to free himself from my grasp so he could lung at Rose. I tightened my grip on his arm and looked over at Rosalie.

"Oh yeah right, that's a load of crap! Who are you going to believe Carlisle, that murderer or your daughter?" Rosalie yelled.

I ignored both of their theatrics as I towed them over to the car. "Quite frankly, I don't know whether to believe either one of you right now! Unless one of you is going to tell me the truth about what happened?"

The two of them remained silent. A few seconds later not a word had passed. I shrugged and started the car. "Fine then, it seems as if the two of you are both at fault here and since no one wants to give me a further explanation as to what happened the both of you will be punished."

And then the protesting started up again―that comment seemed to have gotten their attention.

**SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 LOVED IT? HATED IT? PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! POOR JASPER I REALLY FEEL BAD FOR HIM IN THIS FIC LOL SLIPPING UP AND KILLING SOMEONE AND THEN HE HAS TO DEAL W/ ROSE... AND PLZ TELL ME IF U THINK THAT THE BOTH OF THEM GETTINNG PUNISHED A.K.A SPANKED IS A BAD IDEA. ANYWAYS PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK BY CLICKING THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOO THIS IS CHAP 2 I'M SOO GLAD THAT U GUYS LIKED CHAP 1! UMMMM THIS CONTAINS SPANKING I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I ASK SNATA FOR IT I STILL DON'T OWN IT AND I SADLY DON'T OWN CARLISLE OR JASPER (SOB) PLZ PLZ PLEASE PLZ READ AND REVIEW IT MAKES ME VERRY HAPPY!**

Carlisle's POV

"...And that was when I asked Jasper what was wrong, because he seemed really sad and all, and then he lunged at me and threw me to the ground. I swear that that's what happened, Daddy." Rosalie said innocently, widening her eyes and playing the part of 'Daddy's little girl' to a T.

I rolled my eyes at her explanation and turned my head to glance at Jasper. "You're turn." I said.

"Thank you, and just so you know all of what Rosalie said was a complete lie." Jasper informed me. I nodded my head in agreement.

Rosalie's mouth hung open in shock. "I can't believe that you would think that I'm lying! I swear I'm telling you the truth, Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Sure, Rosalie," I said dismissively. "Now Jasper, tell me your take on the story." I asked, for once I was driving at a slow pace so it would give me time to think about what I would do when we got home.

"Gladly," He responded. "So after you left, I went hunting, just minding my own business and then Rosalie pops up and tells me that I should leave the coven and that―"

"―That's not true!" Rose interrupted. "I said it would be best if you took an extended vacation!"

"Rose, don't interrupt him." I told her crossly. I knew that Jasper wasn't one to lie and considering Rosalie's sugarcoating explanation to everything, I didn't have many doubts in Jasper's take of the story.

"Anyway, Rosalie just continued on bugging me, when I finally had had enough I told her 'to leave me alone' but then, of course, she wouldn't and Rose was just getting on my last nerves. And then she kept on bringing up the fact that I killed that human and that my staying here was going to arise problems with the Volturi."

My eyes narrowed as I turned glare at Rose. She shrunk back in her seat a little under my gaze. I could believe that she would be so cruel to say that to Jasper.

"Then I got up to leave and Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder to stop me and that was when I pushed her..." Jasper said reluctantly. Rosalie scoffed. "More like threw me ten feet in the air―I still have whiplash from that" She objected.

"Is it possible for you to stop being so dramatic for two seconds?" Jasper asked.

"It's not being dramatic if you're telling the truth; which is obviously something you aren't good at." Rosalie replied. I shook my head, and rubbed my temples, annoyed with their childish behavior.

"Can we please get back on the subject? So Jasper, you admit that you were the first to start the fight?"

"Yes sir." Jasper murmured under his breath. In the rear view mirror I saw Rosalie smile. "And what did you do after he pushed you?" I asked Rose, already knowing the answer.

"I fought back obviously." She stated smugly. "And if you hadn't interrupted me, I could have easily torn off an arm or two." Rosalie informed me angrily.

"I seriously doubt that." Jasper stated. The numerous battle scars that were on Jasper's body were evidence enough that he was a skilled fighter. Rosalie's pride was what made her too stubborn to accept that he had the upper hand in the fight.

"Neither of you are entirely without guilt. Rosalie, it's your fault the fight happened in the first place, if you hadn't have pestered Jasper then this whole problem would have ceased to exist." I told her and then glanced over at Jasper.

"And even though I know that you didn't intentionally mean to throw Rose, you should have behaved like a gentleman and apologized, instead of engaging in a fight."

"Fighting is not acceptable in this family, Jasper, do you understand? Now I know that you were accustomed to behave in that manner in order to survive in your previous coven, but I won't tolerate it here. Is that understood?" I asked sharply as we got out of the car.

Jasper nodded and I could tell that he was a bit frightened by my stern tone. But it was necessary given that we were in this particular situation. "Rosalie, go inside and wait for me in my office." I ordered.

Rose started at me astonished. "But Carlisle I―"

"_Now_." I wasn't in the mood to listen to her protesting. She glared at me before stomping up the steps and went inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Jasper, will you go to your room and wait for me there?" I asked, glancing over at my son before following after Rosalie not waiting for his reply.

I sighed, deeply wishing that I wasn't about to do this.

Jasper's POV

I paced around my room nervously as I waited for something to happen. I had been up in my room for nearly five minutes and I was already crazy with boredom, but I didn't want to disregard Carlisle's orders, so I stayed put.

I racked my brain, thinking of as many of the possible forms of punishment that Carlisle might inflict upon me. It was clear that Carlisle loved Rosalie and thought of her as his own daughter and he was most certainly _not_happy that I'd gotten into a fight with her.

After I had made 'the change' I had quickly found out that fighting was essential to stay alive. I had been a major in my human life and so fighting came naturally to me seeing as I was never quite the pacifist.

But I had never even considered fighting a woman, which was why it puzzled me so much as to why I had done so today. It might have been from my sulking attitude which had put me not in my right state of mind. Plus the fact that Rose kept on bringing up the fact that I had slipped up was the reason why it made me so angry in the first place.

Did she not know how hard this was for me? The aching and burning sensation that I felt in the back of my throat whenever a human passed by me; I constantly struggled to tame my blood lust day after day and still I ended up as the weakest link.

I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair in frustration. Maybe this lifestyle wasn't for me; I had tried to be a 'vegetarian' and failed miserably.

"Wow Jasper, I never knew you could be so dramatic." Edward stated as he came into the room. I bared my teeth and hissed at him, I really wasn't in the mood for company. Especially not_ his_ company.

"Don't worry; I won't take up too much of your time of self loathing. I just wanted to give you some advice." Edward informed me with a slight smile on his face, as if he found this situation amusing.

"It hurts like a lot." He stated. "I'm not going to try to downplay it. But the pain goes away after about a week or so, and then you―"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him confused. None of his words were making sense.

Edward looked at me shocked and fought back the urge to laugh. "You don't know what Carlisle is going to do to you?" He said in disbelief.

I shook my head. I figured a stern lecture maybe or doing extra chores around the house, but other than that my mind turned up blank. Edward bit down on his lip to conceal his smirk. "I wish Emmett were here for this." He murmured.

"Where is he by the way?" I asked reluctantly. "He went hunting. He is pretty mad at you, you know." He stated as if I didn't know.

"I figured that." I sighed, thinking of the possible ways to make it up to Emmett. I settled on letting him win a couple wrestling matches that would surly boost his ego. "So, since you know so much. Would you care to tell me what Carlisle is planning on doing to me?' I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." He replied. "You'll find out soon enough." He promised. As if on cue Carlisle called me, asking for me to join him in his office. I got up from the bed and walked out the door, as Edward cast me a pitiful glance and said good luck.

I ignored his comment as I made my way into my father's office. I had survived wars both in my human and immortal life; I had fought with newborns and had the battle scars to prove it. What could be so terrifying about Carlisle's punishment?

**SOOO THIS IS THE END OF CHAP NUMBER 2 DON'T WORRY I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAP WILL CONTAIN SPANKING SOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW OR ELSE CHAPTER NUMBER 3 WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH BY THE DELETE BUTTON JK ANYWAYZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE 3RD AND FINAL CHAP (START'S TO SOB) OK SO I'M SOOO HAPPY THAT U GUYS LIKED THIS FIC AND UR REVIEWS MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME! THIS CHAP CONTAINS SPANKING IF IT'S NOT UR THING THEN PLZ DON'T READ. THX SO SO SOOO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER MY FICS WOULD BE A TOTAL MESS WITHOUT HER!**

Jasper's POV

I paused outside of the door, took a deep breath and opened it slowly. "Jasper, please sit down." Carlisle asked; gesturing to the chair across from him. I sat down cautiously, looking for any signs of an imminent attack.

"Jasper, I'm well aware that this is your first time getting into trouble with me, and so I understand if you're a little confused as to what the consequences of your misbehavior are." Carlisle began as I nodded my head dumbstruck. "Disobedience, lying, fighting; those are all of the things that will not be accepted in this coven. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I said, watching as Carlisle as he suppressed the urge to sigh. He shook his head and smiled in amusement. "Jasper, I've had enough with these formalities. I understand that you're trying to be respectful, but Carlisle will work just fine." He assured me.

I nodded my head solemnly. I had always been taught to respect my elders and it was only out of pure respect for Carlisle that I called him 'sir'. I had admired Carlisle's compassion and his strive to better himself, I someday hoped to become more like him, calling him 'sir' was how I displayed that respect.

"Now we have to talk about what happened earlier today. As you can probably tell, I'm not pleased with your behavior. And just to make it clear, this has absolutely nothing to do with your 'slipping up'." Carlisle informed me. "Fighting in this family is not acceptable. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I replied quietly, looking down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "Jasper, we are having a discussion. Will you at least do me the courtesy of looking at me when I'm speaking to you?" Carlisle asked. I snapped my head back up and held his gaze, not wanting to seem disrespectful.

"As I was saying, I've given this particular situation a lot of thought, and I have decided that a spanking will suffice as your punishment."

"A what?" I asked incredulously, my eyes widening in shock; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Surely Carlisle was joking; he couldn't actually believe that I was going to lie across his lap and be punished as if I was a child. "Carlisle, I won't―"

He cut off any chance I had to protest. "Jasper, this is not an option nor is it up for debate. Now bend over across the desk." He ordered.

"No." I stated defiantly, crossing my arms against my chest and glaring up at him. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Carlisle _spank_ me.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow, not at all liking my refusal. "I won't say it again, Jasper." He warned.

I rolled my eyes and got up, heading toward the door, this discussion was a waste of my time. Before I could even reach the doorknob Carlisle griped my arm, towing me back over to the desk and pushed me up against it. I thrashed widely to break out of his grip, but he pinned my arms to my back stopping me.

I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my backside and I winced at the pain. He continued to deliver the blows and I did my best to refrain from showing that I was in pain.

"Seeing as you're already in trouble, defiance is probably not the proper card to play, Jasper. When I tell you to do something I expect you to listen and obey me. I am not a tyrant, but I am still your coven leader, and I am to be treated with respect." Carlisle lectured, never once stopping the torturous punishment.

"I-I'm sorry, Carlisle." I murmured through gritted teeth, trying to do anything to get out of this predicament; even if it meant groveling.

"Jasper, the only reason that you are apologizing is so that I will stop your punishment and I'm afraid that that part is _not_ going to come to an end anytime soon."

I hissed at him, upset that he had caught me but more worried about his statement. The spanking _hurt_. I wiggled and did everything possible to escape the agonizing blows but all of my attempts were agonizingly futile.

"Jasper, what you did today was unacceptable. You were surely raised better than to hit a woman; were you not? I understand that Rosalie can be a handful, but that isn't an excuse to fight with her. We are a family here, Jasper, and we don't fight our siblings." He lectured.

"Believe me, I know that this whole thing wasn't entirely your fault and I chastised Rosalie the same way that I'm using with you. What I am saying is that you both knew that it was wrong and yet you continued to do it anyway. What if I hadn't gotten there in time? You could have hurt Rosalie or vice versa. I wouldn't want to know the outcome of that possibility, but rest assured that your punishment would be ten times worse than this."

"I know that the two of you don't get along, but you will have to make an attempt to act more civilly towards one another. I don't like coming home and finding out that Rose and you are wreaking havoc."

He covered every inch of my backside with his hand; the pain felt as if someone had flicked open a grenade and it had landed right on my ass.

"Jasper, I never want something like this to happen again." He stated. "I do not enjoy punishing you, in fact I loathe it, but I will not hesitate to do so again if you make it necessary for me to do so. Do you understand me?" He asked. I nodded my head and bit down on my lip so sobs wouldn't escape my quavering lips. I wouldn't start bawling like a child in front of Carlisle.

Surprisingly, and much to my relief, the spanking ended. Carlisle unexpectedly wrapped me into a hug. I hung there limply, not knowing what to do.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I had to do that. You don't know how much it pains me to hurt you and I hope that I will never have to do that again. I love you and―"

"What?" I asked, interrupting him my eyes wide open in shock; thinking that I must have misheard him.

Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "I said that I loved you and―"

"Why would you?" I said sharply. "I killed someone today, Carlisle! I'm a murderer! I don't deserve to stay here and Rosalie was right I―"

"Jasper, don't ever think that you're not a part of this family. You are my Son every bit as much as Edward or Emmett are. You slipped up, made a mistake that does not label you as a murderer and that certainly doesn't make you not a part of this family." Carlisle told me his golden eyes piercing at my own. I nodded my head as I tried to come to terms with what he was saying to me.

It was a shock to realize that he cared about me. My own human father was never a man of many words and so I never really knew what fatherly affection felt like until now. I embraced Carlisle in a hug; I clung on to him as sobs started to rack over my body. I cried tearlessly into his shoulder and Carlisle did his best to console me, murmuring that he was sorry over and over again.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I told him that his words were what made me so emotional,_ not_ the physical pain from the spanking.

After Carlisle and I had had a short talk, I returned to my room. I glanced over at my bed and saw Alice sitting on it, waiting for me.

"Hey, are you okay? I hope Carlisle didn't hurt you too badly." She said getting up and hugging me around the waist. I did my best to suppress a sigh. "You heard?"

"I think everyone heard." Alice informed me with a sad smile.

"Great." I replied sitting down sulkily. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had just gotten a spanking the worst part was that everyone had heard it happening.

"Don't worry I'll make it all better." Alice promised me, kissing me on the lips and tangling her tiny hands through my hair. I kissed her back aggressively and pulled her down alongside with me. I slowly started unbuttoning her shirt while leaving a trail of kissing along her neck. Then the door swung open, I was pulled Alice off of me.

"What the hell do you want, Emmett!" I screamed.

"Come on! I want a rematch!" He stated, half dragging me out the room. I groaned in annoyance.

"Carlisle just beat my ass for fighting. What makes you think that I would want to fight you and get in trouble again?"

"Wrestling and fighting are two completely different things." He objected, before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out the room.

"By the way I'm really sorry with what happened with Rose. I understand if you're still mad at me and I―"

"Don't sweat it, I know the old man's punishments are brutal; Rosy will come around _eventually_." He said happily as soon as we were outside the house. Emmett crouched down into a hunting stance and waited for me to charge at him.

I let him win all three rounds partially because I owed him and the partially because I was too sore to try. But it somehow seemed like whenever I was thrown I landed right on my backside as if it didn't hurt enough. I winced as Emmett's huge body came crashing into me and I suddenly found myself flat on my back. "You weren't even trying to stop me from coming at you, Jasper, what's your problem?" He asked sharply, annoyed that I was letting him win.

"I'm sorry it's just that I―"

"Yeah whatever, you big baby," he replied teasingly cutting off my excuse. As soon as Emmett let his guard down I charged at him, throwing him to the ground in defeat. I laughed at his alarmed expression but my joyful mood soon disappeared as Rosalie came into view.

"Hey." I greeted her awkwardly as I got up and started dusting off the dirt and grass stains from my clothes, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey are you alright? I know Carlisle must have gone harder on you seeing as I am a girl and all."

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I told her confusedly. Was she actually trying to be _nice_ to me?

"Good." She stated, as she crossed her arms and looked up at me. "You know, I don't hate you. I know that it most likely seems like I do, but I don't. Actually I think you're a better brother than Edward. Unlike him, you're not a know-it-all prick." Rosalie told me with a smile. I laughed, unable to help myself.

"Thanks Rosalie, you're not so bad yourself."

**AND SO THATS THE ENDING! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS REVIEWS... THAT AND FOR KELLEN LUTZ TO BECOME MY BOYFRIEND BUT I DOUBTS THAT NOT GUNNA HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON LOLZ HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


End file.
